1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic display controller systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for continuously tracing transfer rectangles for performing image data transfers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing efficient methods for displaying electronic image data is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, efficiently displaying image data with electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system operating power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in power or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced display control operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various device components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that efficiently manipulates, transfers, and displays digital image data may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for controlling the display of electronic image data is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing efficient systems for displaying electronic image data remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.